Welcome to Galar
by Prince Lutin
Summary: A brief introduction for my Pokemon Sword and Shield fanfiction due to come soon. My first fanfic for Pokemon Sword and Shield. CANCELED
1. Meet the Players

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Pokemon, Victor, Gloria, or any canon Pokemon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however own several of the characters in the story._

_This fanfic is rated T for profanity. It is not for those under 13._

_This is my first fanfic for Pokemon Sword and Shield. I know the games aren't out yet, but I wanted to get a head start._

* * *

**WELCOME TO GALAR**

**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE PLAYERS**

Welcome to the region of Galar, where the weather is rainy, the history is extensive, and the Pokemon are gigantic.

The focus is on a pair of teenagers, one boy and one girl. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, blue jeans with plaid pockets, brown shoes, and a grey beanie. The girl also had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a grey jacket over a pink dress, plaid socks, brown boots, and a green Scottish cap. The boy's name is Victor Foster and the girl's name is Gloria McLean.

Victor and Gloria were walking home from the library. Both of them were holding books.

"Thanks for coming with me to the library today," said Gloria.

"Don't mention it," said Victor. "I always love going to the library."

"I always love a good history book," said Gloria. "I got this book about Mew. Supposedly Mew's been sighted in the Galar region, but I don't know if those sightings are true or not. I would love to see a Mew for myself one day."

"I would too," said Victor. "Not many people have seen Mew. Some people even think it's a mirage. But I'm pretty confident that Mew exists."

"This book will keep me occupied for tonight," said Gloria, looking up at the sky. "I heard it's going to rain tonight." Gloria sighed. "This is the third time this week it's rained. It's so damn annoying."

"I know..." said Victor. "I'm bummed out about it too. But it's best to look on the bright side. At least it isn't warm out. I hate it when it's muggy."

"You're right," said Gloria.

"By the way," said Victor, "I was watching TV last night and I saw a special on the Alola region. They interviewed a number of Alolan Trainers, including Molayne. I love that guy - he's really nice and very modest. He gives a lot of his earnings to charity. On last night's special he shared a video of a Minior shower from last week."

"I saw it too," said Gloria. "It was so colorful."

"I'd love to be a Pokemon Trainer too someday," said Victor, "just like Molayne. But of course, I'd use a variety of types."

Victor and Gloria laughed.

Moments later, the two of them noticed that the road they normally took to Victor's house was closed off. Victor saw that there was construction work being done on the road.

"I guess we'll have to take the other road..." said Gloria.

"Great," said Victor.

Victor and Gloria took the alternate route. Gloria saw that Victor was feeling a bit down in the dumps over it. Victor hated taking this road because he had to pass by the home of a certain woman who hated him. Victor pointed at a big, dreary-looking white house.

"There's her house," said Victor. "Let's go by quickly and make sure she doesn't see us."

"Okay," said Gloria. "She probably won't notice."

Victor and Gloria walked along the street, passing by the dreary white house. Victor tripped on a tree root growing under the sidewalk, but Gloria was able to catch him before he fell down. Victor grunted as he got up.

"I hate that stupid tree," said Victor. "Why don't they just cut it down?"

"I don't know..." said Gloria.

Suddenly, Victor noticed the front door of the house open. A tall, dark-haired woman wearing a sleeveless purple dress came out of it. She had a very sour look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she said. She walked towards Victor and Gloria. "Oh, how quaint. My naughty little stepson and his female friend."

"What do you want, Xanthippe?" asked Victor.

"Oh nothing," said Xanthippe. "Doing a little reading, Victor?"

"Yes," said Victor, "isn't reading good?"

"I suppose," said Xanthippe, "but alas, that depends on what you're reading." Xanthippe snatched the books from Victor's hands. "Let's see what we have here: A Tale of Two Cities, a biography of Henry VIII, some book about Italian cuisine..." When she got to the fourth book, she smirked. The book was a period novel called _The Roselia Garden of Cholmondeley Lane_. It had a pink cover with flowers and a woman in a Regency era dress on the cover. "Is this...a girl book?"

"Those books aren't yours," said Victor. "Give them back."

"Don't tell me you're going to be reading this," said Xanthippe.

"My mum said I could read it," said Victor.

"Oh, that's so droll," said Xanthippe. "My stepson reading a girl book. Boys don't read books like this. Books like this are for a girl to read, not a boy! Your behavior is an embarrassment to this family."

Victor tried to get his books back from his stepmother. He snatched them all except the last one.

"Why do you care?" asked Victor. "You don't even live with me."

"Please, Xanthippe," said Gloria. "Give Victor his book back."

"Okay..." said Xanthippe. "Go get it!" She threw the pink book right at Victor's head.

"OUCH!" said Victor.

"That will teach you how to talk to your elders!" said Xanthippe. "Now GO!"

Victor picked up his books, and then he and Gloria ran away from Xanthippe's house. Theysoon found themselves in a familiar part of town. Victor and Gloria's friend Hop waved hi to them. He saw that Victor had a bump on his forehead.

"Hello, guys!" said Hop. "What's with the bump?"

"Huh?" said Victor.

"That bump on your head?" asked Hop.

"It was that fucking stepmother of mine," said Victor. "She tried to take my books and threw one of them at me."

"I'm sorry to hear," said Hop.

"She was mad at Victor for reading a 'girl book'," said Gloria.

"She's mad at me for everything," said Victor. "Then again, that's Xanthippe for you. She's always quick to find fault with me."

"I see," said Hop. "I never liked that Xanthippe woman. She's such a bitch. Well, the good thing is that you're away from her and your house isn't too far from here."

"Thanks for the directions," said Victor.

"I think you'd want to get home quickly," said Hop. "The rain clouds are coming in."

"Okay," said Victor. "See you later."

"I've got to go home too," said Gloria. "Bye, Victor! Bye, Hop!"

"Bye!" said Hop.

The three kids ran in different directions towards their homes. Victor managed to get home before any raindrops fell on him. He noticed that his mother was not home. He looked on the refrigerator and saw a note.

_Dear Victor,_

_Went to the store to get some groceries. Be back at 3:30 PM._

_Love, Mum_

Victor went to the living room. He put his books down on the coffee table. He took the pink book - the one Xanthippe had thrown at him - and began to read it.


	2. Rainy Days and Sundaes

_**A/N:** I got a troll review on the last, but luckily another reviewer defended me and told the other person off. Thank you! I really appreciate it._

_(BTW, Xanthippe's name being Xanthippe is completely intentional, since it fits her personality.)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: RAINY DAYS AND SUNDAES**

That evening, it was raining outside. Victor was lying down on his bed. The lights were off and the rain was beating against Victor's window. By then, Victor had had dinner and was resting up.

"I need something to help pass the time," he said to himself. "I guess I'll give Tom a call."

Victor took out his cellphone and called up his friend Tom.

We now see Tom in his room. Tom is about Victor's height, with pale skin, blond hair, and green eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and grey jeans. On his head is a blue cap and on his face are blue and grey glasses.

Tom picked up his phone.

"Hello, Tom!" said Victor.

"Hello, Victor!" said Tom. "Tom's doing good!" Tom had a tendency to refer to himself in the third person.

"Nice," said Victor. "I'm okay."

"Just okay?" asked Tom.

Victor sighed.

"I'm just tired," he said. "I always feel like this when it rains out."

"Same here," said Tom. "Rainy days really stink. Tom doesn't like it when it rains out because he can't play outside. Plus Tom's big sister and big brother don't want to play with him. One thing that always cheers Tom up on a rainy day is a nice, delicious bowl of ice cream."

"Good idea," said Victor. "Mum brought some ice cream from the store. I should help myself to some." Victor heard his stomach growl. "I think I'm hungry right now. I'll call you back later."

"Okay," said Tom. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye Tom!" said Victor. Victor and Tom both hung up.

Victor went downstairs and asked his mother where the ice cream was. She told him that it was in the freezer. Victor went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer and saw a tub of ice cream.

"Mmm...pistachio..." he said.

Victor took out the ice cream, and then he looked in the fridge for some toppings. He found a bottle of chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. Then he went to the pantry to get some sprinkles. He took out a shaker of rainbow sprinkles. He then got a banana to put in the ice cream. Finally, he assembled his sundae. Once he was done, he dug in and ate his sundae.

"It's always good to have a sundae on a rainy day," said Victor. "I'm stuffed."

After gulping down that sundae, Victor was feeling a bit sleepy, so he went up to his room and changed into his pajamas. He lay down on his bed and dozed off

Meanwhile, at Gloria's house, Gloria was busy playing a video game with her friend Millie. Millie was slightly shorter than Gloria, with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a Shuckle on it and blue jeans. The two girls were playing Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled. Gloria was playing as Tiny Tiger and Millie was playing as Coco.

"Looks like I'm beating you," said Gloria.

"As usual," said Millie.

"I always know how to get ahead," said Gloria.

"That's because you always take the shortcuts," said Millie. "Oh look...I got the warp orb."

By now, Gloria had gotten her character closer and closer to a jump. Then Millie decided to use the warp orb. By the time it hit Gloria, it made her character had fallen into the gap.

"FUUUUUU-!" said Gloria.

"Ha ha," said Millie. "Now I'm ahead."

"You won't be for long!" said Gloria.

Luckily, Gloria was able to catch up to Millie. She even managed to beat her.

"So that's 13 wins for me and 0 wins for you," said Gloria.

"I'm not very good at this game," said Millie. "Racing games have never really been my thing."

"That's okay," said Gloria. "We're all good at different things."

"At least it keeps us occupied on a rainy day," said Millie. "I hate rainy days. I'm always crammed in the house with my seven siblings."

"I know how you feel," said Gloria. "I have three."

"Yeah, but yours aren't too weird," said Millie. "My youngest sister is super-annoying. She's always bothering me, and she's the most spoiled little brat you can imagine. I wouldn't dare play video games with her because she's such a sore loser."

"She's six years old," said Gloria.

"Sometimes acts more like she's three," said Millie. "Trust me, if you lived with her, you'd want to move out."


	3. Apple Pie

**CHAPTER 3: APPLE PIE**

The next day, it had cleared up. Gloria and Victor decided to go to Millie's house. Tom was going to meet them there.

Millie's house was a big green Victorian-style house with three floors and enough room to accommodate her family's eight kids. Millie was the fifth of eight children - her siblings were named Liberty, Tyrone, Adam, Chantelle, Esther, Stanley, and Tallulah. Also living there was Liberty's boyfriend Jamie and her son Charlie (who was called Ceejay).

The four teenagers went inside the house. Tom turned towards the kitchen, which was next to the living room with a half wall that had hanging plants as well as a flag of Barbados and a flag of Guyana. The sounds of a Wobbuffet came from the kitchen.

"Mmm..." said Tom. "That smells delicious, meep meep!"

"Mum's making Bajan chicken curry with rice and plantains," said Millie.

"Do you think we could have some?" asked Tom.

"I'm sure Mum won't mind," said Millie.

A female Wobbuffet walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron. She waved hi to Millie.

"Hello there, Mavis," said Millie.

"Wobb..." said Mavis.

Mavis walked away.

"Let's go upstairs," said Millie.

Millie led Victor, Gloria, and Tom upstairs to her room. Millie's room was. There were three beds - two of them were bunk beds.

"It's a shame that you have to share a room with your sisters," said Victor.

"I know," said Millie. "We have a big house, but there's still not enough room for everyone to have a bedroom. Stanley and Tallulah got their own rooms a few months ago since Stanley was begging for his own room. He reads a lot and Tallulah's rowdiness gets in the way of that. And hey, at least now he has room for those encyclopedias he wanted. But everyone else has someone else with them. But it won't be crowded for long. Libby, Jamie, and Ceejay are going to be moving out soon."

"Why?" asked Gloria.

"Libby's purchasing a town house," said Millie.

"So," said Tom, "what do you want to do?"

"Want to read some fashion magazines?" asked Millie.

"Okay," said Tom.

Millie went to get some fashion magazines.

"Let's see..." said Millie, "we have Girlmania, Haute Couture, Tropical Beauty, Astrophysics Monthly..."

"Astrophysics Monthly?" said Victor, giggling.

"Oh, man!" said Millie. "Mum must have put one of Stanley's magazines with mine!"

"What nine-year-old reads that?" asked Gloria.

"My brother..." said Millie. "Stanley!"

Stanley came in. He was a short boy with a blue shirt with a pocket protector and a yellow bow tie, khaki pants, and swirly nerd glasses.

"Mum accidentally mixed up our magazines again," said Millie.

"Thank you," said Stanley, taking the magazine.

Stanley left the room.

Not long after, Millie, Victor, Gloria, and Tom were all reading fashion magazines.

"They have so many pretty girls in these magazines, woop-a-doo!" said Tom.

Victor, Gloria, and Millie laughed.

Then, suddenly, Victor heard the sound of something breaking, followed by loud, maniacal little girl laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Victor asked Millie.

"My bloody little sister has a friend over," said Millie. "And bad news...it's Nancy. Whenever Nancy comes over, the two of them become a two-headed monster. They're always playing loudly and breaking things. That's why Tallulah goes through so many toys compared to the rest of us."

"Your little sister's sweet," said Tom.

"She's the devil in plain sight," said Millie.

Millie, Gloria, and Tom walked down the hall to Tallulah's room. Like every little girl's room, Tallulah's room was painted pink. It was decorated with images of Galarian Ponyta, Jigglypuff, Clefairy, and other girly Pokemon. Tallulah was a little black girl with black hair in long box braid pigtails and a pink ruffled jumper over a white long-sleeved shirt with pink polka dots. Next to her was a little white girl with blonde hair in a bob cut and yellow eyes. This girl wore a blue dress and had a blue bow on her head. This was Tallulah's friend Nancy.

Millie opened the door to Tallulah's room and looked inside.

"What's going on in here?" said Millie.

"Nothing," said Tallulah.

"Did you just break something?" asked Victor. "I heard something break in here."

Victor walked in the room and stepped on something.

"OW!" he said. He looked under his foot and picked it up. It turned out to be a broken Spider-Man action figure.

"Tallulah!" said Millie. "Didn't Mum tell you to play with your toys more carefully?" Millie looked closer at it. "Wait a minute...this isn't yours. This belongs to Adam. Boy is he going to be mad when you see it!"

"Sorry," said Tallulah.

"It's just a toy," said Nancy.

"Wasn't that action figure limited edition?" asked Gloria.

"I think so..." said Millie.

"You guys look mad," said Tallulah. "I think I know what'll cheer you up."

"Ready, Tallulah?" asked Nancy.

"Ready!" said Tallulah.

The two girls started playing patty-cake and sang a dopey little song.

_Brown sugar, applesauce, spices, flour_

_Put them in the oven for half an hour_

_Bake, bubble bubble bake_

_Apple pie is fun to make!_

Tom thought the song was cute. Millie, Victor, and Gloria thought it was stupid.

"I hate that song," said Millie. "Tallulah learned it from some bloody kids' show and now she won't stop singing it."

"Tom likes it," said Tom. "Can you sing it again?"

"Okay!" said Tallulah.

Tallulah and Nancy started singing again.

_Brown sugar, applesauce, spices, flour_

_Put them in the oven for half an hour_

_Bake, bubble bubble bake_

_Apple pie is fun to make!_

"ENOUGH!" yelled Millie.

"Want to play dollies with me?" asked Tallulah.

"No way," said Victor.

"Nope," said Gloria.

"Sure!" said Tom. "Meep meep!"

Tom got down on the floor and sat next to Tallulah and Nancy.

"Oh, brother," said Gloria.

"Tom didn't bring any of his toys," said Tom. "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Tallulah. "You can be this doll." She handed Tom an ugly knockoff Barbie that was missing all of its hair. "Her name's Jane."

"Don't you mean Barbie?" asked Victor.

"Tallulah renames all her Barbies," said Millie. "She gives the pretty ones pretty names and the ugly ones plain names,"

Victor laughed. Gloria rolled her eyes.

"I'll be Cordelia," said Nancy, holding a brunette Barbie in trendy clothes.

"And I'll be Anastasia," said Tallulah, holding a blonde Barbie in a pink dress. "The prettiest princess of all. She's the Queen of Diamandia."

"Where's Diamandia?" asked Victor.

"Some fantasy kingdom she made up," said

"Queen Anastasia is the prettiest," said Tallulah. "She lives in a castle that's a thousand feet tall and is made of candy and cookies. She rides in a chariot drawn by six Galarian Ponyta and doesn't go to school because school is lame and for chumps."

"Wait a minute..." said Tom. "She doesn't use the metric system like we do?"

"The metric system is stupid," said Tallulah. "I like feet better. Feet are more fun."

"Let's get out of here..." said Millie.

"Okay," said Victor. "Let's go to your room and leave the girls and Tom be."

"Sure," said Millie.

Millie, Victor, and Gloria all went back to Millie's room, while Tom played with Tallulah and Nancy.


End file.
